Planticore
Looking like a thorny topiary of a manticore, this creature beats into the sky on leafy wings Planticore CR 5 XP 1,600 NE Large plant Init +2; Senses low-light vision, greensight; Perception +10 DEFENSE AC 18, touch 11, flat-footed 16 (+2 Dex, +7 natural, -1 size) hp 52 (7d8+21) Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +4 DR 10/slashing; Immune plant traits Defensive Abilities body of thorns (DC 16 Reflex, 1d6 piercing) Vulnerability fire OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (clumsy) Melee bite +8 (1d8+4 plus grab), 2 claws +8 (2d4+4) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Ranged 4 spikes +7 (1d6+4) 180ft. Special Attacks body of thorns (DC 16 Reflex, 1d6 piercing), swallow whole (4d6 piercing damage, AC 13, 5 hp) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 7th) 1/day – burst of nettles, plant growth, spike growth 3/day – entangle, tripvine, warp wood constant – greensight STATISTICS Str 18, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +5; CMB +10; CMD 22 (26 vs. trip) Feats Flyby Attack, Hover, Lightning Reflexes, Weapon Focus (spikes) Skills Fly -5, Perception +10, Stealth +4; Racial Modifiers +4 Perception Languages Sylvan SPECIAL ABILITIES Body of Thorns (Ex) The body of the planticore bristles with sharp thorns. Any creature striking the planticore with natural attacks or unarmed strikes must make a DC 15 Reflex save or take 1d6 points of piercing damage. Any creature attempting a bull rush, grapple, or overrun combat maneuver against the planticore automatically takes 1d6 points of piercing damage. The planticore automatically deals an additional 1d6 points of piercing damage to any creature it successfully bull rushes, grapples, or overruns. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Spikes (Ex) Much like a manticore, a planticore can fire a barrage of four spikes from its tail as a standard action (make an attack roll for each spike). This attack has a range of 180 feet with no range increment. All targets must be within 30 feet of each other. The creature can only launch 24 spikes in any 24-hour period. ECOLOGY Environment warm hills, forests, and marshes Organization solitary, pair, or grove (3-6) Treasure standard A planticore is a mass of thorny growth in the shape of a manticore: its lionlike torso is an interwoven cage of brambles; its head, with glowing green eyes and a maw of wooden teeth, is surrounded by a mane of vines; its wings are a huge leaf-like membranes spread between gnarled wooden digits; its tail is a cactus-like mass of deadly thorns. Their origins are unknown, but whether they came from a plant creature intentionally mimicking the manticore, or from the experiments of a mad druid, they have now established themselves in the wilds – often in similar ranges to true manticores. Planticores kill for fun, having no need to eat flesh to survive, although they do often bring the corpses of their prey back to their lairs to fertilize the plant growth there. In battle, they not only employ their own formidable array of thorns, but also an innate magical connection to, and control over, plant life. For this reason, they especially like to hunt in overgrown areas where there are more plants they can twist against their prey. Category:Plants